Sirenas de Puerto Blanco
by FannyMandeb
Summary: Los Manderly de Puerto Blanco viajan a Invernalia, donde vive la reina en el Norte, unos años después del fin de la guerra contra los Otros y se encuentran con muchos viejos amigos.


-¡Tía Wylla! ¡Recuerda la promesa! ¡Recuerda! – gritaron desde el otro lado del tablón de roble sus sobrinos Wyman y Wynert. Los gemelos no habían cumplido seis años pero conocían las historias contadas en los salones de Puerto Blanco durante las celebraciones. No faltaba ocasión en que alguien recordara el juramento que la tía Wylla, siendo joven, había recitado a los enemigos del Norte. Era la promesa de lealtad a House Stark, y se la habían estado enseñando desde que se encontraban en el vientre de su madre.

-House Manderly es vasalla de los Stark de Invernalia Wendel, les hicimos la promesa hace más de mil años y nunca la hemos roto. Es nuestro orgullo. Nuestro honor. Ser leales a la gran casa de Invernalia.

-Pero mamá, nosotros no tenemos ningún vasallo ¿verdad? Nadie nos es leal a nosotros- respondió Wynert con tristeza, su hermano se unió a la mirada inquisidora.

-Oh, mis niños. Ustedes nacieron el día de la última nevada en el Norte. Son hijos del Invierno aunque crezcan en primavera. Crecerán, se harán caballeros, se casarán con alguna hermosa dama, tendrán hijos y nietos, y tal vez nunca vuelvan a presenciar el invierno hasta el día que se marchen de este mundo. Pero si lo hicieran, cuando estén desolados y tristes, es allí donde encontrarán lealtad- Wynafryd miraba con gran solemnidad el castillo de Casa Stark, era grande ciertamente, más que el del abuelo Wyllis, pero la ciudad de Puerto Blanco era mucho mayor y más hermosa también. Los gemelos eran pequeños pero notaban el color a ceniza de las murallas, los torreones medio destruidos o a medio construir, el gran puente que conectaba dos partes del castillo nuevo pero raro entre las antiguas edificaciones. Parecía como si los mismos dragones hubiesen venido a divertirse a Invernalia. _No fueron dragones Wyman, el fuego de dragón todo lo quema, ¿recuerdas?, lo dijo el abuelo, y las murallas están en pie todavía_, le respodió su hermano cuando Wyman le preguntó si sería posible que los dragones hubiesen quemado el castillo. _Entonces ¿quién?_ le respondió desafiante. Pero Wynert no sabía, habría que averiguarlo.

Sucedían las festividades de la cosecha, la bienvenida de Rickon Stark llegado del continente al otro lado del Mar Angosto, y el próximo nacimiento del segundo hijo o hija de la Reina en el Norte.

Los empujones entre los gemelos despertaron a Wynafryd de sus sueños, sus hijos estaban particularmente excitados desde que les anunciaron que todos viajarían a Invernalia, era la primera vez que verían con sus propios ojos el lugar y las personas a las que su familia amaban y admiraban tanto. Las clases con el maestre Theomore estaban llenas de historias, pero no tan excitantes como las que escuchaban en los salones de Puerto Blanco, historias de batallas atemorizantes en medio de la gran oscuridad contra miles de seres blancos como la leche y de ojos celestes, transparentes, vacíos. Contra un ejército de muertos levantados de sus tumbas, a veces las historias se volvían aún más sombrías cuando los hombres se enfrentaban a los espectros de sus propios hermanos y padres, pero normalmente ni Wynafryd ni la tía Wylla dejaban a los gemelos suficiente tiempo desatentos como para escuchar estas historias, aunque siempre los dejaban oír los relatos de los dragones serpenteantes en el cielo, de la luz de su fuego que combatía la larga noche, y del calor vivificante de sus llamaradas. Todo eso los esperaba adelante, en ese castillo medio caído y medio levantado.

-Ahora vienen representando a Puerto Blanco, ¿quieren que la Reina Sansa crea que son unos chiquillos ingenuos incapaces de comportarse frente a su señora, traer vergüenza a nuestra casa? –los reprendió. Pero Wynafryd conoció a Sansa en una ocasión, poco después del final de la guerra, sabía que no pensaría mal de los pequeños, era una mujer amable y cariñosa, pero cierta tristeza la cernía y nimbaba a su alrededor a medida que se movía. Ella también estaba nerviosa.

-Sean bienvenidos a Invernalia-los recibió Sansa- es mi hogar, pero también el de los Manderly de Puerto Blanco. Nunca olvidaremos con cuánto valor y lealtad sirvieron a mi padre como su señor y luego a mi hermano como su rey. Los Manderly lucharon por el Poniente en la guerra contra el gran otro, devolvieron a Rickon a su Casa, enfrentaron a Boltons y a Freys y mantuvieron su lealtad a los Stark cuando ya no quedaba ningún Stark a quien serle leal. Mi gratitud y my deuda está con ustedes.

-Mi reina, sus palabras son más recompensa de la que podríamos desear – el abuelo Wylis entonces se arrodilló con dificultad ante ella, tenía una gran panza que se lo hacía todo difícil, y ofreció su espada entre sus palmas. La reina le respondió con una sonrisa y lo ayudó a levantarse, saludó entonces a Lady Wynafryd y ser Bartimus, su esposo, nieto del antiguo castellano de la guarida del lobo y padre de los gemelos, a quienes presentaron.

-Wyman, tu bisabuelo fue un gran hombre, lo sabías ¿verdad?

-Sí, la tía Wylla dice que no es cierto, pero los hombres de Puerto Blanco dicen que nadie era tan grande como él, que los caballos le temían y que caminaba así –Wyman infló los cachetes y con los brazos en jarra balanceó el cuerpo de un lado a otro, pero Wynret echó a reír y la reina Sansa también, era realmente hermosa con su cabello rojizo largo y al viento.

-Es agradable estar en compañía de buenos amigos- dijo al fin cuando se retiraba tras saludar a Wynret y a la tía Wylla también.

Wylla enrojeció en un instante, normalmente reprendería con una sonrisa amigable a los gemelos hablándoles de la seriedad de la promesa, no era un simple juego, pero sabía que sus sobrinos tenían buena intención y entendían de qué se trataba en el fondo, pero ahora estaban en los salones de la reina, y no sólo ella podría oírlos, sino también los demás invitados a las festividades.

-Mi señora –dijo alguien por detrás, Wylla dio la vuelta y lo reconoció, un hombre pequeño que aparentaba unos cincuenta años, un poco más de su edad real, otro gran hombre al que seguramente la reina Sansa recibió con grandes honores, amigo de su propio padre y abuelo, amigo de Ned Stark, y guardián de grandes secretos, Howland Reed. –Sólo soy un viejo achacoso- agregó sonriendo- pero me haría el honor de bailar una pieza conmigo-ofreciéndole la mano. Wylla la tomó y juntos caminaron hasta el cuadro de baile.

-Mi señor, lamento lo de mis sobrinos, ellos no tienen mala intención, son muy buenos.

-Lo sé –la interrumpió suavemente- Pero me interesa de todas formas. No vas a creer de quién escuché la colorida historia del día en que le enseñaste a los Frey una lección de valor- Wylla volvió a ponerse colorada pero preguntó de todas formas – Nada menos que del mismísimo Davos Seaworth, debes recordarlo.

-Sí, dijo que su rey vengaría al rey Robb.

-Ciertamente teníamos muchos reyes en esos días.

-No, teníamos uno sólo.

Howland rió ligeramente –Es lo mismo que aquélla preciosa damita salvaje de allá dijo una vez- indicando a una jovencita de 15 ó 16 años de largo pelo castaño.

–Lyanna Mormont.

–Sí, la hija menor de Maege, dicen sus hermanas que nadie puede derrotarla con el hacha y ya la ves, toda larguirucha con su vestido verde, parece que sopla el viento y se la lleva volando, pero es la joya de su familia, sus hermanas y todos sus primos y primas están locos por ella.- Hizo una pausa y la miró directamente – Igual que en tu caso. Sí, no te sorprendas, la joya de tu casa, con tu cabello verde y la valentía en la mano.

-Todos en mi casa fueron valientes, yo simplemente no sabía del plan que estaban gestando.

-Sí. De haber vivido te habría casado con Jojen- casi parecía un suspiro, un pensamiento que escapó por la boca, pero ella lo escuchó

-Habría sido un honor, mi señor.

Las celebraciones continuaron hasta bien entrada la noche, ya casi era la hora del lobo cuando Rickon Stark fue anunciado, o más bien, se anunció a sí mismo. Ingresó al gran salón de Invernalia donde la mayoría de los hombres grandes cantaron canciones de taberna a su regreso, sólo porque la mayoría de los hombres pequeños ya dormían plácidamente entre los tablones y asientos del recinto, casi nadie se había retirado, ni siquiera los gemelos que con todas sus fuerzas se mantenían despiertos el uno al otro rehusándose a abandonar los festejos. Sansa corrió hacia Rickon que a sus 15 años era ya más alto que ella, _como Brandon decían los mayores_, y la levantó del suelo. -Te haría dar vueltas, hermanita, pero ese hijo tuyo saldría volando de tu vientre- le dijo al oído y la colocó nuevamente en el piso. Enseguida los grandes señores se reunieron a su alrededor para saludarlo y preguntarle por su viaje por las ciudades libres, las tierras de los Dothraki, la Bahía de los Esclavos, Asshai y más allá. Dos años estuvo Rickon en Essos, pero Wylla no lo veía desde el día en que llegó a Puerto Blanco acompañado del caballero de la cebolla y su gran lobo negro, no era como lo había imaginado, no había miedo en los ojos de aquél niño que hablaba a medias un idioma y a medias otro, sino furia.

Wylla sabía que con Rickon no eran necesarias las formalidades, por eso todos los señores se arremolinaron a su alrededor como quien saluda a un viejo amigo, su presencia no era requerida en un momento determinado, podría saludarlo más adelante, pero no pasó mucho que los hombres volvieron a sus asientos unos, con sus damas a bailar otros, y Rickon sentado junto a su hermana. No había furia en esos ojos.

Al día siguiente la actividad empezó tarde en Invernalia, y no había actividad oficial hasta el siguiente día, por ahora la reina recibiría en audiencia a todos los que quisieran tratar algún asunto particular con ella, pero Wylla estaba libre para andar a su gusto, y eso hacía cuando encontró a Rickon en los establos ensillando un caballo.

-¿No termina de llegar y ya nos deja, mi señor? –bufó

-Wylla. Te vi ayer en el festejo, pero no pude acercarme, tenía mucho que hablar con Sansa, todavía tengo, pero está ocupada por el día. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a dar un paseo por las tierras de Invernalia?-era sorpresivo, pero le encantaba la idea de conocer más de la zona y accedió con un gesto. Pronto estuvieron en el bosque y de un momento a otro ShaggyDog surgió de la nada, sorprendiéndola.

-Es enorme, mi señor, no lo recordaba así.

-Oh, pero él te recuerda. Y yo también. Sansa me ha contado mucho acerca de los tiempos de la guerra por el Trono de Hierro, acerca de tu familia, la mía, y sobre otros también. Recuerdo el color de tu pelo con más claridad que a otras, nunca había visto a nadie con ese color hasta que estuve en Braavos y descubrí que sólo era tintura. Fue una decepción-Rickon tenía la misma sonrisa de Sansa, muy grande, muy honesta, y muy triste.

-Nunca estuve fuera del Poniente, aunque mi hermana sí, cuando era niña logró convencer a un mercante de Lys de que la llevara a Braavos. Mis padres casi mueren del susto, averiguaron que la habían visto merodeando el muelle, pero ella era lista y no le pidió pasaje a los capitanes que podrían reconocerla. Mi padre viajó a Braavos tras descifrar con quién había partido y logró traerla intacta a casa, resultó que el mercader y su esposa Braavosi nunca habían podido tener hijos y aunque estaban resignados, cuando Wynafryd se apareció ante él proclamándose una huérfana que soñaba con el mar, se la llevó. Cuando mi padre llegó hasta ellos, Wyn se disculpó con _sus padres Braavosi_, como los llamamos, y volvió a casa con decenas de chucherías, tinttura entre ellas. Nunca quiso irse realmente, dijo que planeaba decir la verdad y volver a casa, pero no todavía.

-Es una buena historia para contar a los nietos.

-A los nietos tal vez, pero nos tiene prohibido contársela a sus hijos. La parte más interesante de la historia sin embargo no es ésa. Sino que Wyn todavía mantiene contacto con sus padres Braavosi. Ha visto al mercante algunas veces en Puerto Blanco, pero a su esposa nunca, y desea viajar hasta allí un día, con su familia.

-Cuando lo haga, deberías acompañarla, hay magia en las ciudades libres, en especial para las mujeres, en serio. Arya estuvo mucho tiempo allí, y se que incluso tuvo un tiempo de felicidad o algo similar, vendía ostras a los marineros, aprendía a usar la espada, y conoció a mucha gente. Suenan como tiempos felices para mí, las ciudades libres le dieron libertad, es una pena que lo que necesitábamos era otra cosa.

-Me habría gustado conocerla.

-Y a mi un poco más, era salvaje pero no tanto como yo, según dicen. Yo la recuerdo maternal, me hacía pensar en nuestra madre. Sansa es idéntica físicamente, pero era Arya la que se le parecía. Sansa es como papá, pero más fría, la guerra le enseñó eso. Papá le enseñó a gobernar, y Meñique a jugar el Juego de Tronos, no hay nadie como ella, ni habrá por mucho tiempo. Será recordada por siempre.

-Nosotros los recordaremos a todos.

-Sí, el Norte recuerda.

-¿Es verdad lo que decían del rey Robb? Que en las noches se transformaba en un lobo huargo.- le preguntaron los gemelos a Rickon mientras jugaban en el patio junto a otros niños y a ShaggyDog.

-Sí, es verdad. _No estoy seguro_. El tenía a Viento Gris como yo tengo a Shaggy y yo entro en él cuando quiero. Seguro él entraba en su lobo.

-Pero la reina Sansa no tiene lobo -respondió Wynret-

_No, no tiene_- Lady fue castigada injustamente, y murió por ello.

-¿Entonces cómo puede ser un lobo?

-Todos los Stark son lobos, aunque no tengan uno propio, es nuestro emblema.

-Pero la reina Sansa, ella _es_ un lobo. Yo lo sé.

-¡Tío Rickon! ¡tío Rickon! –llamó una niña a la distancia, era Lyra, la hija de Sansa, la futura reina, y una fierecilla en su propia ley. – ¡Es mamá! Va a tener a mi hermanita. ¡Te está llamando! – Rickon la alzó en brazos y corrió a la habitación de Sansa, pero cuando llegó la encontró muy tranquila, tan regia como siempre. Ella lo notó en su rostro.

-Le dije a Lyra que no corriera, no era urgente, los partos toman tiempo. Aunque está cerca.- Rickon se sentó a su lado de la cama y le tomó la mano, no lo engañaba- Sí, lo admito, la reina Sansa está preocupada. Es que todavía no llega, prometió estar aquí para los festejos…para recibir al bebé.

-Ya llegará.

Sandor estaba visitando a los clanes de la montaña, como Ned solía hacer. Sansa se lo pidió porque a ellos parecía caerles muy bien y Sansa los quería en los festejos también. Pero todavía no llegaba. Era poco tradicional pero Sandor estuvo con ella durante su primer parto, y Rickon lo estuvo durante el segundo. _Que nadie diga nunca que tus manos no podrían blandir un espadón hermanita, con esa fuerza podrías ser una reina guerrera también_.

-Se llama Brandon, va a ser fuerte y apuesto como nuestro tío, un gran caballero, pero sabio y amable como nuestro hermano, un día será rey.

-¿Rey? Pero Lyra…

-Lyra no será reina, no es su destino. El árbol corazón de papá me lo mostró.

-¿Bran?- Sansa no respondió.

-Bart, ¿creesque la reina Sansa le pedirá a Rickon que se case ahora que volvió?

-Con Rickon no se sabe cuándo partirá de nuevo, es más probable que algún día se enamore de una chica del pueblo llano. Aunque tiene buenas opciones por aquí también.

-¿Lyanna?

-No,su hermana me dijo que tiene un pretendiente de las Islas del Hierro, increíble ¿verdad? Y que está muy enamorada de él.

-Los tiempos de paz son extraños.

-Pero los de guerra los produjeron. Asha y Alysane pelearon juntas contra los Otros en el Norte, se cuidaron entre ellas en la gran oscuridad, son hermanas ahora y los kraken y los osos, bueno, digamos que primos.

-La guerra no dejo nada positivo, solamente se llevó tanto de nosotros que al final nos reconstruimos con las piezas que quedaron, como pudimos.

-Peleé junto a dos Stark en el Norte, a Arya la vi una sola vez, cuando llegué al campamento de Jon, estaba sentada junto a él y en frente estaba Gendry Baratheon, recuerdo verlos reír, no como la reina o Rickon sonríen, sino de verdad, parecían felices. En medio de la gran oscuridad encontraron la manera de ser felices, porque estaban juntos tal vez, porque estaban vivos un día más, porque estaban enamorados ¿quién sabe? Supe que al día siguiente Arya partió a otro campamento con Gendry y sus hombres. Ambos perecieron en aquéllas tierras y allí estarán por siempre. La guerra me enseñó que el amor no es lo que queda tras la catástrofe, sino lo que la vence. Por eso volví lo más rápido que pude y no perdí tiempo en pedir la mano de Wyn. Los Stark me enseñaron que el amor es un arma, y que mientras haya amor, seremos felices.

-Los Stark no parecen muy felices que digamos.

-Los Stark están rotos, pero tienen esperanza. Ya les llegará el día de sonreír sin tristeza.


End file.
